


In the Armory

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Does this count as porn with plot?, F/M, Hiding, Riza's going to be pissed, Smut, did I mention smut?, in the office, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Rebecca and Jean are supposed to meet Riza at the gun range but distracted along the way.
Relationships: Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	In the Armory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts).



> Hey Aoife... remember that time I offered you Havolia smut in exchange for not killing Roy? Here you go. Please don't kill Roy.

His steps were firm despite the unbearable heat of the day. The cigarette hanging from his lips smoked carelessly. He took a breath of the nicotine in, letting it out in a lazy sign. He could not be lazy though. Lieutenant Hawkeye was on her way to the shooting range as he was walking to the armory, and she was never one to tolerate tardiness, let alone at the range. His hand ran through his blonde hair, roughing up the front and feeling the sweat on his scalp. Why she wanted to meet at the range in the middle of the day was a mystery to most people, but he was suspicious it had something to do with his colonel’s comments earlier that day which pertained to her cooling off. It was no wonder that she’d cool off in blistering heat and drag him down with her. 

“Lieutenant Havoc!” 

He looked up to see a familiar brunette standing in the shade of the armory doorway. “Catalina! How are you today?” The sight of her made his blood run hotter than the sun on his face. His whole body suddenly ached for her touch considering that last memory of her was in his bed saying his name. 

She wiped a layer of sweat from her brow and looked up towards the sky. “Not looking forward to spending all day here.” 

“All day? What did you do to deserve that?” He put his hand on his hip, taking a quick glance at her body. He wondered if she was as sweaty as he was.

“Well,” she grinned. “Not all day. I’m going to meet Hawkeye at the range here in a few.” She apparently had no interest in the things that ran through his head, and if she did, she didn’t indicate to it. 

“Lucky us,” he grumbled, chewing on his cigarette. He’d just have to think about her naked sweaty body another time. There was no need, nor ability, to think about sweaty Rebecca Catalina at the range with First Lieutenant Hawkeye blazing away next to him. Hawkeye would only criticize him for being distracted. 

“You too huh?” Rebecca tossed her head into the armory indicating him to follow her. “She sounded pretty pissed off.” 

“The colonel was especially ornery today,” Havoc explained. “It was either she go shooting, or Mustang could take a bullet in the head.”

Rebecca looked around and laughed. “Maybe I should stop by and ruffle Mustang’s feathers myself.” 

He chuckled, pulling the cigarette from his lips and putting it out on his shoe. “I’d like it if you stopped by more.” He leaned against the wall with a sideways grin. “I haven’t had the opportunity to see you in over two weeks. What’s up with that?” 

She brushed some stray hair from her face. “I’ve literally been working my ass off, Havoc. Unlike you.” 

“Hey,” he grumbled. “I’ve been out in the field, not slacking off.” 

She tapped her chin with her finger as she looked him up and down. It made him grin knowing that she was checking him out, obvious or not. “How long do we have until Hawkeye gets to the range?” 

He looked up at the clock with a sigh. “Probably about fifteen minutes. Do you have something on your mind?” He hoped it was the same thing he had on his mind. Not that they even had time for anything, but a simple kiss might get him by for the day. 

She waved her hand over her shoulder as she walked over to the check out station. The office next to it had its door open with no one in it. No one could check out guns and ammo without a staff signature approving it. “Since I’m supposed to be here,” she explained, “I guess I will just have to sign you out.” 

“And you’re going to go up and shoot with us?” He raised his eyebrow. 

“I know. I will be busy today.” 

He leaned over to her to grab the keys on the hanger and to go unlock the guns, his chest brushing against her back. He could smell the lavender shampoo she used in her hair, imagining the warmth of her touch. He didn’t want to move but to stay pressed against her for a second more. Before he could turn around, Catalina turned and grabbed his jacket. Her hand snatched the keys from his hand and tossed them somewhere behind her. He didn’t see. All he could focus his blue eyes on were her brown ones. There was a deep predatory stare and it aroused him. “That’s rude,” he said quietly. 

She hooked a finger in his jacket collar and pulled him down to her level. “It’s been a bit long, Love,” she whispered. 

“Too long,” he agreed with a grin.

Their lips crashed. It was if they were starving, famished from sexual deprivation. Their noses ground against each other as their heads turned side to side, searching for the perfect fit. Her hands rushed up his shoulders to his neck, grasping the hair on his head as she groaned. Havoc was no different. His hands quickly made their way around her, grabbing her ass before lifting it and dropping her on the table next to them. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned. This was far better than an innocent kiss he was thinking about. This was divine. He pressed his growing erection against the inner part of her thigh and grinned as they pulled apart a mere inch for air. “I thought we didn’t have time,” he breathed. 

“Then make it quick.” She countered, throwing her head behind her. “The office.” 

Havoc picked her up, Catalina’s legs wrapping tightly around him, and headed for the office. He slammed the door behind them, taking just a second to lock it. He looked down as her fingers wrestled with his pant’s button. “A little rushed are we?” He reached down to unbutton it. “We should be worrying about you.” He reached for her uniform jacket but Catalina stepped back and pushed him gently away. His legs hit a chair and he easily fell back into it. 

“Take those off,” she instructed as she pointed to his pants, kicking off her boots. 

“You are the only second lieutenant that I will take orders from,” he stated quickly as she shuffled free of his pants, taking his boxers with them. With his pants and boxers at his feet, he settled into the chair waiting for her. Slowly she grinned and began to take her pants of slowly. It was agonizing even if it’d only been a few seconds. He wanted to see her panties, wanted to see her thighs, he wanted her to come closer so he could take both breasts in his hands, and he could taste her with his tongue. He wanted Rebecca Catalina in a desperate way. “Time,” he reminded, reaching out for her. 

“You’re no fun,” she sighed, slipping her pants off. Of course, her panties weren’t anything special, and of course, Havoc didn’t seem to care. She leaned forward, putting his hands on the armrests, and giving him a demanding, authoritative glare. He loved it. “Stay,” she ordered. 

“Ma’am,” he gulped. 

Her lips played with the head of his erection a few times and Havoc couldn’t help but twitch with excitement. She slowly, so slowly, took him in her mouth, taking him in as deep as she could with the first descent. Havoc’s head fell back and he moaned loudly. 

“Quiet,” she warned. 

“How can I when you’re doing that?” He lifted his head to watch her do it again. This time he bit his lip and groaned deep in his chest. “Just keep doing that.” 

“Don’t tell me how to do it, Havoc.” She warned, pulling from him. “Would you like to do it?” 

He quickly shook his head. “No, no! You’re doing a great job. Just trying to praise you, that’s all.” 

She grinned and took him between her lips again. She hummed as she got close to his base, pulling back with the pressure of her tongue on his vein. He bit his fist hard, trying his best to stay quiet but she was bringing him to the edge too fast. 

“You’re going to…” He gasped for air as his body tightened, feeling her suck deep in his stomach. 

Catalina pulled up from him, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve barely started.” 

Havoc blushed. “Sorry, Babe. It’s been a while.” 

She stood up, trailing her finger from his balls to his tip and a seductive smile. “You think that I’m any better?”

He reached out, pulling on the rim of her panties. “Do I get a chance to make you moan?” 

She stepped back and he stood up, trying to take a step forward but getting caught in his pants. He stumbled forward, Catalina letting out a loud laugh. “You can have me if you can get me,” she played. 

He stopped to glare at her. “Get up on the desk. It’s my turn to tell you to hush.” 

She did as she was told and Havoc struggled to wrestle free from his pants and boots. Once free though, he rushed upon her to spread her legs for him, He dipped down to taste her, seeing her slick for him already. It always turned her equally on to give him a blow job, or maybe it was him groaning. It didn’t matter. As his tongue licked her all the way up, lapping the juices she gave him, her hand reached down to grab his hair. “Fuck, Jean!” It must have been good if she was now on a first name basis. 

“Yes?” He looked up before sucking on her clitoris. “Can I help you?” 

She laughed and took a heavy breath. “I keep forgetting how good you are with that thing.” 

He licked up her again, then again, before dipping his tongue into her. Going right to the source, she bit her lips to cover up a high pitched squeal. His body lit ablaze as he desired to hear it again. He wiggled his tongue in her, feeling the muscles under his hands contract with her noises. He held her legs firmly apart, grinning at her immediate reactions to his given stimulations. As much as he was a shooting man, and loved being out in the field, he was no more perfectly content than he was now, head between her legs listening to her moan out his name. 

“Get up here,” she begged. 

He wiped his mouth and leaned back to grab his pants. He hoped he had replaced the condom from a while ago, but he couldn’t remember now that he needed it. He pulled out his wallet, his stomach tightening. He supposed it wouldn’t be that bad. He’d get her off and then they’d meet up later at his or her house to finish the “activity.” He opened his walled and pried open the little slot. There it was, silver lining and all. “Praise God,” he muttered. 

Quickly she snatched it from him, opening it up and tossing the wrapper aside. 

“Careful,” he groaned. “That’s evidence.” 

She rolled her eyes as she carefully slid the condom onto him. Havoc groaned, his hands pressing hard into the desk. After she was done touching him, she slowly pulled his hips to hers, situating herself to receive him. He wasn’t even in her and he was already going insane. With her motions, he entered her. It was warm, even with the day outside being smothering, she gave him a comforting hole to hide in. He waited, staying still as he waited for himself to catch up. This was where Catalina’s patience won out. She buried her head in his shoulder, breathing heavily, as she waited for him. 

“Okay,” he breathed as he thrust a slow rhythm against her. Her hands gripped his sides and he could hear her holding in all the screams she wanted to let out. It was more arousing than imagining her naked sweaty body on his bed. Granted, if this went well like he planned, he could maybe convince her to go to his place after work anyway. 

Havoc wanted to go harder but knew that the desk would move and it’d make noise, not that it should matter, they were alone. There was only one door in and out at the moment and he had yet to hear it open. Still, his gut told him to be quiet in case. There would be serious repercussions if someone walked in and they were already moaning loudly. His mouth covered her, muffling her as he hid his own moans. And though he couldn’t go hard like she liked it, slow was no better. It felt as if every inch of his movements was magnified and his nerves flared with stimulation. It was shocking and hot the way he felt in her. She tightened around him, her fingers digging into his sides. 

The door of the armory opened. Havoc heard it right away and froze. “Shh,” he stopped her, looking at the door. There was no window except the small face sized window in the door. He looked down at his pants before grabbing them with his toe and sliding them close to him in case they looked in. They’d probably see her clothes too. He bit his lips. He could hear the person walking around and he hoped that it was just someone who needed ammo and would leave to find someone to sign it out. 

“Jean,” Catalina whispered, the moment being lost. 

“Havoc? Rebecca?” 

“It’s fucking Hawkeye,” Havoc gasped. 

“Shh,” she hushed him quickly. 

“Where did they go off to! They are late!” 

“We’re fucking in the backroom,” she giggled. 

He glared at her. “You do realize what she will do to both of us, right?” 

Rebecca lifted her hips to keep him hard. “Then be quiet about it.” 

He groaned, his hands grabbing her hips. He didn’t expect Lieutenant Hawkeye to come looking for them. He blinked. No. It made sense. She was already in a bad mood. 

There were more steps outside, picking up the keys. “Seriously,” they heard Hawkeye say. “Keys just lying around? Who was in charge here?” 

“Me,” Catalina giggled. She turned back to Havoc. He didn’t move. He only watched as the steps walked to the door and the handle clicked as she tried to open it. “You locked it,” she breathed. 

“Lucky me.” His body felt as if it was ready to flee, not that there’d be anywhere to go. However, he had no wishes to ever go head to head with Hawkeye. He’d sparred with her once, and he’d only do it once. When she was wired, as she was now, there was no stopping her. And in reality, it was something Havoc admired about her. She was determined when she needed to be. 

“I swear,” Hawkeye grumbled as she walked back out the armory’s door. 

“We can’t go out now,” Catalina said as she moved her hips against him. “She’s probably sitting outside waiting for us.” 

Part of his brain, the reasonable part, screamed at Havoc to stop and to get dressed, wait it out. The other half begged him to continue. Catalina lifted her hips again and pulled at his sides. He looked back at her, her dark eyes begging for him to continue, the pink on her cheeks flushed from him. Slowly, he started sinking into her once more. He warmed her back up, kissing her neck and earlobe, slowly thrusting into her as far as he could go. 

“Jean,” she breathed. 

He hushed her, lifting her chin with his nose so that he could reach her neck more easily. Her hands grasped at his body as she rolled her hips to him. Havoc imagined laying her down on the table and if it weren’t for the wall behind the table, he would have. Instead, his fingers dug into her hips, pulling himself to meet her in a sloppy flap. The sound only spurred him on, aroused by the sound of her wetness. This shine on her chest, perspiration of the growing heat made his mouth water, wanting to lick it up and taste her saltiness. Her breasts bounced with the rhythm of their hips, his hands itching to grab them and give them a generous squeeze. 

“Jean,” she breathed again, her fingers grasped his uniform jacket which still hung on his upper half. 

“Fuck, Becca,” he moaned. 

Their breaths mixed, dancing in the stagnant air around them. His body was rushing to the peak of the event, and he picked up pace and power to make sure she came too. The rate her hand hit at his shoulder meant she was.

“Harder,” she begged. 

“I can’t,” he moaned. “The noise.” 

She whined, holding in a scream. 

“You gotta come,” he said. “Just come for me.” 

He could feel her getting tighter around him, squeezing him as planted himself deep inside her and stopped. He was on the edge, teetering on jumping off a cliff and drowning in the nirvana of Rebecca Catalina. As her mouth opened to let out her orgasmic scream, his mouth covered hers and he picked up pace again, feeling her powerful spasms suck his seed from him. If Hawkeye walked back into the armory at that moment, Havoc would succumb to his guilt because there was no stopping him now. He was not going to stop until Catalina’s hands fell back to hold herself up on the desk. 

Instead, her hands rested on his chest as she collapsed against him. “Oh my…” She gasped. 

He grinned, pulling from her to pull his condom off, his chest heaving for more air. “Too bad there’s no room here for proper cuddling.” 

“Cuddling?” She giggled. “You’re disappointed about no cuddling?” 

He grinned as he tied off the condom and reached for his pants. “What’s wrong with a little bit of cuddles?” 

She leaned back and looked towards the door. “Now we have to come up with a way to cover our tracks, not cuddle.” 

Jean slipped into his pants, holding up hers. He’d be sticky for the rest of the day considering there were no towels or tissues, but it was worth it. He handed Catalina her pants before doing up his belt and adjusting his jacket. In the corner of his eyes though he watched her get dressed. If there was anything as sexy as her taking her clothes off, it was her putting her clothes back on. “I suppose you can go meet up with her.” 

“Me?” 

He nodded. “I will just go back to the office and tell her that the colonel needed me.” 

“She adjusted her own shirt and bent down to tie her boots. “That’s some chivalry.” 

He chuckled. “Fine. I will go up there and take the Hawkeye glare and you can just have some excuse.” He finished tying his boot and stood up. “Or we both can go up there and she will know we were up to something.” He shrugged. He is rarely on the brunt end of Lieutenant Hawkeye. Maybe she’d take that into consideration before she let loose on both of them for standing her up. “We both could just not show up at all….” 

Catalina grimaced. “I’m her best friend, I’m in more shit than you, Havoc.” 

He sighed. He should man up and take care of his woman, especially after the gracious gift she had given him in the back office of the armory. “Let’s just go up at the same time. Actually, I will go ten minutes earlier than you so that I can get the brunt of her pent up anger.” He sighed heavily and unlocked the door. “You better sign me out my rifle though.” 

Catalina slapped his ass with a giggle. “You already had your gun out.” 

Havoc flashed her a grin as he opened the door and looked around. “I think we are in the clear…” 

She walked by him, picking up the keys from the table and unlocking the gun locker. She reached in, pulling out a rifle, and checked to see if it was loaded. After handing it to him, she handed him a few boxes of bullets. “You tell her that I was here the whole time. This way when she asks where I was, I can say that I stepped out. You’re on your own for an excuse. This way we aren’t collaborating.” 

“Have you ever lied to her before?” Havoc put the rifle sling over his shoulder. “You seem like you have this all worked out in your head.” 

Rebecca sighed. “She’s going to be pissed.” She patted his shoulder. “Good luck, Lieutenant.” 

Havoc gulped as he turned to walk to the front door. In reality, it was all worth it. Dying for Rebecca Catalina was totally worth the sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew... That was a bit hot. Soooo I have been unable to write smut for some time. I'm glad I was able to write this for all of you Havolina lovers. I do love these two and I don't think that they get enough fics on their own. So, I have really happy to sit down and write them. I do hope that you enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to send me a comment. They encourage me to write more for all you readers. Have a good holiday season! Thank you for reading!


End file.
